Once Upon A Plateau
by Di12381
Summary: Fairy tales, lost world style
1. Default Chapter

The only characters that are mine are the alternate reality versions of our favorite explorers and their not so welcome visitors.

One review, please, is that so much to ask for?

Once Upon A Plateau

Once upon a time, long ago, in the land of Roxtonia, there lived the Royal family, the king and queen and the three young princes, William, John and Edward. But fate would not be so kind to the family. After a severe spell of pneumonia as young man, the king never fully recovered and was forced to spend much of his time in bed.

As young men often do, William and John would spend much of their free time hunting and fishing while their youngest brother, Edward, who was nicknamed Ned by his mother, preferred the sanctity of the family library and his journals. On a rather normal hunting trip, tragedy befell the family. A bear attacked William. John tried to save his brother, but the bullet passed through his brother's body before it found its target in the bear's heart.

The entire country mourned the loss of William, who was known as firm, but kind and generous. John was not officially blamed, but there were many both in and out of court who said he killed his brother to get to the throne. Within a few months, the king succumbed to the pneumonia that had plagued him for most of his life.

The queen tried to remain strong for John, for she knew what awaited him. But she too could not handle the heartbreak of losing her husband and oldest son. Knowing that her time was ending, she called her late husband's former tutor and closest advisor, George, Earl of Challenger to her beside.

"My lady" he knelt at her bedside.

"My time is growing short. My son will be king; I fear there are many within the court who will try to influence him to their needs. John will need a firm hand and a comforting voice, I trust you to help him" with those words, the queen died, making her son, John, King of Roxtonia.

"Majesty" George knelt before John.

"Please stand" John begged.

"Sire, your mother has decreed that you are king. I advised your father in his time and I will advise you".

"As will I" Edward stepped forward.

With that John accepted his fate as king of Roxtonia.

Meanwhile, miles away, Marguerite, the only daughter of the late Viscount of Krux had enough. Her stepmother, Viscountess Alice and her daughters, Brywik and Narnia was demanding that Marguerite complete her housework.

"This is my house and I demand that you complete your chores" Alice once again faced her stepdaughter.

"This is my father's house; I refuse to be treated as a servant".

"Then leave" Refusing to give into her stepmother, Marguerite walked out.

Hours later Marguerite stopped by a stream as a shadow stopped over her. Letting her instinct kick in, she knocked the shadow to its feet.

"Easy mistress, I am not going to hurt you".

"You're the bandit, Locke".

"You have quick mind, mistress, and yes, I am François Locke. Do you have a name?".

"Marguerite".

"I wonder what would a pretty miss like yourself is doing wandering around the forest in the middle of day when I'm sure her family is worried about her" Locke pulled her to her feet.

"I have no family".

"Well then, that makes something we have in common. Perhaps you would like to join my band?".

"I can take care of myself, thank you" she started to walk away.

"We are in need of a fourth, adding a female would make our travels more interesting. I promise you a bed, plenty of food and giving those snobby aristocrats what they deserve. What do you say?".

"Again sir, my answer is no".

"My men and I are gentleman. You will be treated you with the respect you rightfully deserve".

"And if you or your men decide start think that I am a mere plaything…" she pulled out her gun.

"You will have every right to shoot us. Come, it will be dark soon" With that Marguerite joined Locke's and his men.

Meanwhile in another part of Roxtonia, Veronica sat at her window, as she did everyday, brushing her hair.

"Veronica, Veronica, let down your hair" letting her long locks down, her aunt, the voodoo witch, Danielle into the tower.

"Good afternoon, aunt" Veronica greeted her aunt properly.

"My child" Veronica never knew her parents. After abandoning their infant child, she was rescued by Danielle and raised in this singular tower, where the only entrance and exit was Veronica's long, blond hair.

But that was not the entire story. Veronica's real parents, Abigail and Thomas Layton, were farmers. Before Veronica's birth, a famine destroyed the land, including the small parcel that the Layton's owned. Seeing the luscious, almost overflowing garden of the voodoo witch just a few meters away, Abigail begged her husband to bring her back nourishment.

"Do you know how dangerous it is? She could kill me if she wanted to" Thomas protested.

"It's for our child, Thomas, please" Abigail begged.

Not wanting to Abigail or the child to suffer, Thomas snuck into the witch's garden. Quietly stealing the food, he climbed over the wall and back to the house.

He did this several times, not knowing that the witch was watching him steal her food.

"Why are you stealing my food?" Danielle demanded as she caught Thomas stealing from her garden again.

"Please my lady, my wife is with child, we have nothing to eat" he begged.

Suddenly an idea and an image popped into her head.

"Your wife will give birth to a daughter. After she is born, you will give her to me and you will disappear".

"No, please my lady. The child will be special, she will need training…".

"Yes, she will be special and I will train her. You and your wife will disappear or you will die will you stand".

"Yes, my lady".

Months later, when Veronica was born, Thomas and Abigail reluctantly said goodbye to their daughter.

"One day, we will return" Abigail reluctantly followed Thomas away from Roxtonia.

First chapter, complete. What do you think? Sending a review would be a big help in writing the next chapter, so please hit the blue button or the reply button and make this writer a happy one.


	2. First Glimpse

The only characters that are mine are the alternate reality versions of our favorite explorers and their not so welcome visitors.

One review, please, is that so much to ask for?

Chapter 2

"Are you sure, brother?".

"Yes, I must" Ned knew that his fortune and future was not confined the walls of the castle.

"Then go, and write often" John sent his brother off with a heavy heart, feeling more alone than ever.

Later that day, Veronica quietly disappeared from her tower. Having noticed her powers over the years, she had been quietly developing them. Landing in front of the lake, she removed her clothes and entered the warm water.

"Who are you?" she demanded as Ned emerged from behind the trees.

"My name is Ned," he stammered out. Her golden hair seemed to go on forever as she used the water to cover her body. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Please leave, if my aunt catches you, she will kill you" Veronica begged.

"I don't mean you any harm; I would like to know your name".

"Veronica" her name was echoed throughout the valley.

"I beg of you, my aunt does not take kindly to strangers, please leave" using her hair to cover her body, she gathered her clothes and disappeared.

"Veronica" he murmured, as he stood alone next to the empty lake. He had never been in love before, but if this was love, then she was it for him.

"Where have you been?" Danielle demanded.

"I went for a swim".

"Did you meet anyone?".

"No"

"A man?" Danielle continued to pry.

"I met no one" Veronica voice remained firm; she hoped her aunt would believe her.

"You do know that if I catch with a man, you will be forbidden from this place forever".

"Yes, aunt".

Veronica followed her out of the room, knowing that she had met a man and this man, if never saw him again; he was forever in her heart.

After watching his brother ride off, John decided a ride would be the best thing to clear his mind.

"Sire" his personal guards approached him.

"Enjoy your afternoon, gentleman" John dismissed the men.

"But sire" his captain protested.

"Let him go, gentleman" George advised.

"My lord" the captain continued to protest.

"If it will make you feel, better, captain, you may escort me" John agreed.

"As wish, highness".

As John and his captain rode away from the castle, he began to relax.

"Do you have a family, captain?".

"I have two good strong lads. My wife is carrying our third child, she's hoping for a girl".

"You're a lucky man, captain" John listened as the bushes around him crinkled. Without warning they were attacked. The men fought back, but they were overwhelmed.

"Well, well who do we have here?" one of their attackers asked with a glint in his eye.

"I believe it is good King John himself" the other attacker replied not seeing the figure emerging from behind the bushes

"Back away, gentlemen" Marguerite aimed each of her guns on the bandits.

"Parsifal, I've heard much about you".

"Then we can begin".

"Anytime, milady" before the bandits knew what happened, she had them on the ground.

"Why you…" the first bandit started to get up.

"I suggest, gentlemen, you walk away. The lady may not want to shoot, but I will" Locke emerged from the bush.

Begrudgingly, the bandits walked off.

"Now gentleman, if you will allow us to the money you are so handily carrying, we will be on our way".

"How dare you disrespect the king" the captain stepped forward, ready to protect John.

"Just give them the money, captain" John advised.

"But, sire".

"It's only money, captain" reluctantly, the captain threw the money down.

Marguerite bent down to pick up the sack as John caught glimpse of the creamy skin untouched by the harsh sun. Her green eyes flashed as they met his and for a moment, they connected.

"Good day, gentleman" Marguerite and Locke departed.

"You had quite the effect on the king" Locke commented hours later.

"He is a man, like any other man".

"As am I" Francois pulled her against him.

"I never said you weren't" they tumbled onto the bed.

Back in the castle, John could not stop thinking about the woman, Parsifal. This was no ordinary woman. She could have let the bandits kill them, but she spared them. Money was no object, but a wife, a woman who he love and she could love him back with everything each had, that was priceless. He had to see her again, somehow, someway.

"Good morning sire" John's breakfast was placed before him as a loud scream echoed thought the castle.

"She's dead" the cook said as a blanket was draped over the girl's dead body.

"How, why?" John demanded.

"It seems, sire, she took the bowl that was meant for you" George surmised looking at the identical tray with the identical breakfast.

"Poison" the thought ran through their minds.

"Pardon me, majesty" George exited, knowing that with Ned away from the castle, John would have to be protected.

Marguerite woke the next day as the sun's rays were just starting to hit the distant mountains. Untangling herself from Francois and the blankets, she wrapped herself in the robe.

"No it's not possible," she murmured to herself.

There had been a look between them, a connection that was there. Not that she would admit it to anyone, much less herself. She had given up that life years ago; there was nothing left for her to hold onto. But at the same time, the child she was, before her parent's death and the presence of Alice and her horrid daughters, was still there.

"Marguerite?" Francois murmured.

"Good morning" dissolving all thoughts of any past or future life, she returned to the bed and the present.

"Marguerite, someone to see you, he says it's urgent" Bloom knocked on the other side of the door.

"My lord Chancellor, what a surprise" Marguerite faced George defensively.

"What do you want with us?" Locke demanded.

What does George want with Marguerite and who wants John dead? Will these fairy tales ever reach their happy ending? Ahh! Too many questions, my brain is going haywire. The answer to these questions is simple: read and review.


	3. A Proposal And An Idea

If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

In response to your review, Beckers, regarding Marguerite and Locke, why not?

Chapter 3

"I have an offer for the lady".

"We are a team, if you need her, you need all of us" With Locke's hand firmly wrapped around her shoulder, it was clear they were partners in every sense.

"Very well. I fear there is an assassin within the court who wishes to see His Majesty dead".

"And you need us how?".

"The King will need a bride. There will be a series of balls in which we hope to find an appropriate bride. I was hoping that Marguerite would pose as a prospective bride, until we can find a real bride" George explained.

"How do you my name?" she balked.

"I know many things. In fact, if you agree, not only will you both be compensated fairly, but your actions over the past few years will be expunged from the court records and you, my lady, will be granted complete rights to your father's property and monies".

"She has no need for the values of the hypocritical aristocrats".

"If we take your offer, my lord, we want an agreement in writing that you will state that we are innocent of any and all charges and we will be paid in full" Marguerite demanded.

"Of course, I shall send over a messenger by tomorrow".

"We want it now" Locke placed the paper and quill with ink before George.

"How much money will you be needing?" George asked, counting the coins after signing the two documents.

"We will take half now, and we will expect half later and you will pay us when the job is complete".

"Understood. My lady, I look forward to your presence at the ball".

In another part of the kingdom, Ned was wandering. He had yet to leave Roxtonia's borders; he had only one thing on his mind, finding the woman named Veronica.

In the distance, he saw a ball of light land next to a tall tower.

"Veronica, Veronica, let down your hair" Danielle called out.

Veronica lowered her long blonde hair down and Danielle climbed into the small window. Watching from the bushes, Ned knew how he would get inside.

Sorry it's so short, but I had to move the story along.

As any writer knows, reviews are the best way we know how our work is judged. So, therefore, I ask kindly to take a moment out of your hectic day and write a review.


	4. Connection Made

If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 4

"I will be back in a little while, I expect you to prepare dinner and finish your lessons" Danielle climbed down.

As soon as Danielle disappeared, while Veronica's hair still dangling out the window, Ned climbed up.

"I don't want to hurt you, I only want to talk to you" Ned begged.

"You cannot be here" She knocked him out the window.

Ned winced as he felt the branches connect with his skin.

"I told you, my aunt does not take kindly to strangers" Veronica tended to his wounds after lifting him from the trees.

"I love you, Veronica" he confessed.

"Please, you cannot love me, my aunt…".

"Your aunt is not here" he gently kissed her.

"Ned, you must leave" she looked away.

"If I leave, you must promise that we will meet again".

"Veronica, Veronica let down your hair" Danielle called from below.

"Coming, aunt" she lowered her hair to ground. When it was safe she lowered him to the ground.

Mouthing "I love you" she caught the kiss he blew.

"Veronica, is dinner ready?" Danielle asked.

"I'm sorry, aunt I was caught in my lessons".

"Very well, but I expect dinner to be prepared next time" Veronica breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready?" Francois asked impatiently later that night.

"If I am to be queen, I must give a good impression" Marguerite stepped out of the room.

"If you are to be queen, then you will be my queen and this is a job" Francois kissed her gently as they rode off.

"I'll be right here, you know what to do" Francois watched from the balcony.

Marguerite entered the ballroom and the line with other young women eager for their dance with the king.

"Mother, are you sure this will work?" Narnia asked impatiently.

"There is only one king and Prince Edward is nowhere to be found", her sister Brywik pointed out.

"Now, now my girls, Prince Edward may not be here right now, but he will return" Alice assured her daughters.

John surveyed the girls who stood on the line to dance with him. They all looked the same, straight out of the school room and the nursery, pushed by their parents and guardians, more excited by the possibility of the title than being with the man. But he had to find a bride and if this was the way to do it, then he would do it.

"Do you have a name, my lady?" Marguerite was escorted onto the floor.

"Maggie, your majesty" she demurely curtsied while making sure he got a complete view of her bosom rising out of the gown. Maggie had been her father's nick name for her and her mother, Margaret. There had been Margaret's in her mother's family for generations, the name Marguerite had been chosen to both stay within the boundaries of family tradition and changing the tradition.

"Well Maggie, do you dance?" the music beckoned them the floor.

"It was part of my tutoring; my parents believed that my education was incomplete without dance lessons" she replied.

"Are your parents in attendance tonight?" he surveyed the ballroom looking for a couple that might resemble her.

"My parents died, majesty, when I was child".

"I am sorry for your loss, Maggie" he met her flashing green eyes and something somehow clicked as he led her back to the line.

"You two look very cozy" Marguerite approached Locke from his perch on the balcony.

"I told you, he is still a man".

"And the good lord chancellor is keeping an eye on both of you" they watched George as he watched the action from the sidelines.

"He expects us to complete the job" Marguerite walked down stairs.

"Remember, midnight, we must return home" Locke called out.

"I see you didn't come alone" John approached her at the edge of ballroom.

"I am a woman without husband or kin to protect me, Henri provides me with protection".

"He seems to be infatuated with you" John observed.

"Henri tends to be a little over protective of me"

"Have we met before?" John had always had keen eye for detail and he watched the lady with the same level he always watched the world.

"I do not know, sire, I have been abroad" the clocked ticket midnight.

"Will you come tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I am sorry, I must leave".

"Maggie, you will come tomorrow, please" he asked.

"Sire…" she started to protest.

Without reason or logic, he started to kiss her and for a moment, she returned the kiss.

"I am sorry, majesty, I must return home": Marguerite broke to kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Maggie" he said.

"Yes, majesty" she curtsied and left the ball.

"It seems like he bought it" Francois commented as they rode away.

"I told he's still a man".

Hours later, Marguerite woke up, feeling Francois's arm wrapped firmly around her. Maybe this was more than a job; the same connection she felt in the meadow days ago was stronger in the ball, as if somehow, they were meant to be. Looking around the sparse surroundings and Francois lying in the bed next to her, she wondered if she was meant for more and maybe one day, she might actually be queen.

Please, please, please send a review, one review, takes only a few moments.


	5. Happily Ever After Almost

If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 5

"You have the most beautiful hair" their time together was short at best, with Veronica sneaking away from her tower when she knew Danielle would be away.

"I must go" Veronica sensed Danielle's presence near the tower.

"Please stay" he begged.

"You know I can't".

"Veronica, I am a prince, I can take you away from her. When we get married, I promise you that she will never be able to hurt you".

"Ned, I love you, but my aunt is the only family I've ever known, I cannot leave her" Planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, she disappeared.

"Where have you been" Danielle demanded.

"I went for a swim".

"How many times have I told you not to go swimming? Who knows who you could have met?"

"Aunt, I am a grown woman, I know how to protect myself".

"You may be grown, my girl, but the world out there is much more than you know" Danielle growled.

"If I could see the world, maybe I could make some decisions for myself" Veronica felt something in her that she never felt before.

"I knew there was a man".

"And if there was a man?" Veronica challenged.

"Then you have betrayed not only me, but your heritage. You have a gift that many would persecute without a moment's notice. It is for you that I have built this tower, to keep you safe. You are my daughter, Veronica, my only child; I have sacrificed everything to make sure that no one harms you. That is why you must never see him again" Danielle pleaded.

"But I love him" Veronica confessed.

"If you love him, let him go, he will find another".

"Yes, aunt" In her heart, Veronica knew that Danielle was right.

"You wished to see me?" Ned climbed up into the tower.

"This is where we must end" she said quietly.

"I told you, I will protect you from your aunt".

"My aunt has nothing to do with this. I have a gift that I must protect and nourish. You are a wonderful man who will make someone very happy one day, but I am not the one for you" throwing her hair down, she was determined not to cry as he would climb down and out of her life.

"I am not going anywhere, I promised you I would protect you and I will" he forced her to look at him.

"Ned, please" she begged.

"I love you, Veronica. I will do whatever it takes for us to be together" he promised.

"Please, you must leave, now".

"If that is what you wish me to do, I will respect your decision" he started to climb down.

"But before I go, I must know that we are making the right the decision" the kiss started light and sweet, but it was apparent that Ned was not leaving anytime soon.

Hours later at the ball, John observed the dancers. She had promised to return.

"Good evening sire", Arthur Sir Summerlee, considered to be one of the wisest of the king's advisors greeted him.

"Sir Summerlee" the king seemed to be looking for something or someone, his mind elsewhere.

"Have you perhaps decided on a bride?".

"Perhaps" John mumbled as Marguerite entered the ballroom.

"Majesty" she bowed.

"Maggie, have you met Sir Summerlee?",

"Sir, your reputation has traveled far"

"Thank you milady" Arthur was taken aback, it couldn't be. She had the same dark hair and bewitching green eyes that hinted at something more. But it had been years since anyone had seen her, he had feared her dead.

"I was getting worried" John led her to the dance floor.

"You commanded me to come, sire, to ignore a command from you would not be the wisest move, especially for a woman in my position".

"You are a wise woman, Maggie".

"I have learned a few things in my travels" underneath her disguise, Marguerite felt her heart pound. God help her, she was falling in love with this man, harder and faster than she had anticipated.

"Tell me about your travels, Maggie" John asked as they were again alone.

"I have been all over, seen much of the world" she replied.

"Tell me, how very different the world is than Roxtonia".

"Not very, people work, get married, and raise their children".

"And the men?" John continued to ask, wanting to know everything about her.

"They are men".

"Did you receive attention from these men?" John continued to press her.

"Sire, what are insinuating?" she asked coyly.

"I am wondering what made you turn all those men down and what made you decide to come to my ball".

"I have seen the world, majesty and it is time to possibly settle down".

"Who is she?" Narnia demanded as they spied on the couple.

"She is no one, a pretty face" in her mind's eye, the dark haired woman talking with the king looked vaguely familiar.

"Do you believe in love, my lady" John had known this woman for two nights and already, he knew he never wanted her to leave his sight again.

"I believe in a certain attraction between two consenting adults that could possibly lead to a period of time when our base instincts take over".

"I believe, my lady; you came to find a lover, not a husband" John surmised.

"I have no preference as to a husband or a lover, Henri provides me with all the companionship I need and I have enough of my own wealth that I do not need to marry for money".

"So you are here for what?" she was asked.

"I told you, highness, I am a woman of the world. If I am to marry, it would be my choice and if I do not, I am not worried".

"And I were to ask you to marry me?" he asked.

"I would ask you, sire, why in a ball full of many beautiful, eligible women, you would have picked me".

"I find you, my lady, intriguing, far more interesting that the debutantes that attend these balls".

"Get down" Marguerite heard a whizzing through the air.

"This is an interesting position" John felt the heat rising with him as he fell on her as the knife fell onto the granite next to them.

"Indeed" Marguerite fought to keep her composure as he helped to her feet.

All of a sudden John felt a pain in his arm as blood seeped onto his clothing.

"Highness" he was surrounded.

Word spread throughout the ball that the king was injured.

"It just a flesh wound, he will recover" After removing the knife, George started to bandage the wound.

"Maggie" he saw her disappear into the crowd.

"You'll be fine" escorted by his guards; John was led away from the ball.

"My lady" after safely seeing the king escorted back to his chambers, George ran out to where Marguerite and Francois were getting ready to leave.

"I thank you, as will the king".

"We still expect you to hold up your end of the bargain" Francois knew that there was something going on between his Marguerite and the king.

"I am a man of my word, you will receive your compensation" George promised.

"Until tomorrow night, lord chancellor" they rode off.

"If I didn't know better, mistress, I would say that this has become more than a job or you are a brilliant actress".

"We have one more night, by tomorrow, a bride will be chosen and the king's guards will be able to find the assassin".

"What shall we make your stepmother and stepsisters do when we move in? Shall we make them scrub the floors or something else?" he pulled her toward the bed.

"I thought were not interested in the hypocritical bourgeois values" she remarked.

"I have come to believe that a large house and a significant piece of land does have it benefits" unbuttoning her nightgown, he kissed her neck & shoulders.

She let him in, as she did always. Francois had always been gentle and loving, never pushing her beyond her limits. But there was another man on her mind, a man after tomorrow night; she knew she could never see again.

Most, if not all fairy tales have a happy ending. The question is will they have a happy ending or do I have more than the usual happily ever after? The only way you'll know is if you keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Happily Ever After Still Not Yet

If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 6

"My aunt, you must leave" Veronica realized that Danielle was not too far from the tower.

"We will confess our love, she will understand"

"Ned, I told you, we must say goodbye, right now"

"But" he protested.

"Goodbye, Ned" she lowered him to the ground.

"Goodbye, my love" he whispered.

"Veronica, Veronica, let down your hair" Danielle approached the tower.

"One moment, aunt" Veronica's voice seemed nervous and shaky as Danielle noticed movement in the bushes.

"What have you been doing?" Veronica seemed different.

"Just cleaning".

"Who was that man?" Danielle demanded.

"I was alone".

"Do not think that I was born yesterday, girl, I know there was a man here".

"Aunt, I swear, there was no man" Veronica kicked Ned's shirt under the bed.

"If you are lying to me, girl…"

"Aunt, I have been alone all day".

Knowing that Veronica was lying, but deciding that proof would be found later on, Danielle accepted the blond girl's response. Later that night after Veronica had gone to bed, Danielle looked for clues of Veronica's admirer.

"You will pay, my girl and so will he" Danielle discovered Ned's shirt lying crumbled on the floor.

Days later, Veronica woke up, her stomach in knots. Having enough knowledge of how a woman's body worked, she knew bad food was not the source of her stomach ache. Ned's child was growing within her. If her aunt were to find out, her life, the life of her child and Ned's life, when he returned, would all be in danger.

"Find him, tell him where I will be waiting" sending the bird out with a kiss, she watched it fly out.

Noticing the bird flying off, Danielle called it to her.

"Where are you going, my pretty?" she pulled the note from the birds leg.

Veronica knew that Danielle knew the truth; it was just a matter of time before she found out. Nervously, she gathered her belongings, knowing that she would have to leave the only home she had ever known.

"I wonder, my girl, why you would lie to me when you know that your powers are far from developed" Danielle emerged from the shadows, carrying the voodoo doll with a piece from Ned's shirt pinned to it.

"Aunt, please" without a moment's hesitation, Veronica's hand covered her abdomen.

"Not only did you lie with this man, you will bear his child".

"Aunt no!" Veronica screamed as the she saw the knife heading toward her.

"For your lies, my girl, you shall lose everything" Veronica felt the world growing dark around her.

"Veronica, where are you?" Ned called out.

"Right here" her voice carried.

"I don't see you".

"I'm right here" she finally appeared after several minutes.

"I was getting worried" she seemed different.

"I'm here".

Ned heard the voices telling him that something was wrong.

"Kiss me" she demanded.

Still ignoring the warning voices in his head, he kissed her.

"Ahh!" he screamed and fell to the floor, withering in pain.

"For your act of desecration, mortal man, you shall see neither day nor light, beauty or beast" as she pushed the pins into the dolls eyes, the world went dark around him.

In the castle, John paced. Though his physician and advisors recommended that he not attend the party, he knew he had to see her again.

"Majesty, please, the assassin may strike again".

"Then we will post more guards" with that, John entered the ballroom.

The crowd bowed as Marguerite entered from the side stairs. Motioning the orchestra to continue, he walked toward her, ignoring the glances from the revelers.

"There she is again, Mother, why does she entrance the king so?" Narnia demanded.

"I promised you the crown, you will get it" the face of the girl surfaced in her mind, stronger than ever.

"Highness" she greeted him.

"Maggie, I was wondering where you had disappeared to".

"You were wounded, sire, I felt it was best to let your men take care of you".

"I would rather let you take care of me" he led her away from the party.

"The ball…" she protested.

"Let them enjoy the ball, I prefer to spend my time with you".

"But sire" she protested.

"It is you, Maggie, that I want to spend my time with" he kissed her gently.

"Sire" he led her toward his private quarters.

"My name is John, Maggie and in here, I am just a man" he kissed her again and this time, she returned the kiss as furious as he.

"I'll be right back" her voice grew husky.

"Well?" Francois demanded.

"Come back at dawn, leave the horse by the tree with a parcel of clean clothes outside the gate" she told him.

"Just remember whom you're going home to" he kissed her before letting her go.

"Where were we?" she walked into John's quarters where he had two glasses of champagne waiting.

Within moments, the pins that held her hair in place had fallen and his jacket was about to hit the floor.

"Maggie" he murmured as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

They made love numerous times that night, each time he was sated and yet he wanted more. This woman of contradictions, a woman had not known until two nights ago was the one woman he wanted to marry and if the entire kingdom objected, he didn't care.

"Marry me".

Marguerite's heart sank, these were the last words she wanted to hear and yet if she could, she would have said yes, without a doubt. But her life was with Francois, as the bandit Parsifal, not with him as his wife and Queen. Quietly she began to dress. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she snuck out.

"Where are you going, my beauty?" Sir Pearson Rice, a decorated but isolated member of the court due to his rather suspicious reaction after William's death, asked.

"Nowhere".

"I saw you with our good king these past three nights and I now see why he ignored every other woman but you".

"I warn you sir, do not touch me" she had seen that same look in a man's eye's before.

"Come now, if his highness now knows the power of your beauty, why not the rest of us" before he could touch her, she had knocked him to the ground.

"I thank you, my beauty, for giving the king the last night of please he shall ever have" Sir Rice started to get up.

"He tried to kill the king" Marguerite called out before running down the stairs.

"Maggie?" John woke up to an empty bed and a commotion outside.

"Sire, we found the assassin".

"She attacked me"

"Take him to the dungeon and find her" John ordered. Returning to his room, he saw her ride away.

"Who, highness?" the captain asked.

"Maggie" hearing the softness in the king's voice the captain understood everything.

Riding away from the castle, Marguerite felt her heart breaking. John was the one man, since her father that she truly loved. Against her better judgment she turned around to look one more time, she caught his glance at the window.

"Milady, please" she heard the king's guards and the horses behind her.

Seeing the meadow ending and the waterfall ahead of her, she knew there was only one way out. She dove into the water, just as the king's men stopped at the edge. Noticing the glittering object on the ground, the captain picked up the gold necklace. Figuring that this was a clue to the mysterious woman that the king loved, the captain made sure to take special care of it.

"Are you cold?" Francois asked jokingly as he rode up to the lake's edge.

She gave him a dirty look as she climbed onto the horse behind him.

"I'm sorry, sire, she dove into the water before we could catch up to her. We found these" he handed John the bundle of clothes and the locket.

"Thank you, Captain".

Examining the locket, the inscription tore at his heart "To our daughter, Marguerite, forever in our thoughts" Maggie had mentioned the loss of her parents as a child and though Maggie and Marguerite were not the same name, the similarities were there.

"You wished to see us, highness" George and Arthur walked in.

"Yes, I have found my bride, but she has disappeared. I need you two to find her".

"Majesty, is it that woman, Maggie?" John noticed the look on their faces.

"I believe you gentlemen; know more about this woman than I".

"Do you love her?" George asked.

"Yes" John replied quietly.

"Her name is Marguerite; she is of the house of Krux. Her father is, was the late Viscount. I believed her to be dead; her relationship with her stepmother was difficult at best. After her father died, I lost contact with her; I was surprised to see her with you at the ball".

George continued the story. "With your brother away, and the threat of the assassin, I feared, sire that with the ball and the crowd that extra security would seem obvious to the assassin. I felt that she would provide the best protection and not stand out. The lady, under less social circumstances is known as Parsifal, and has been the companion of the bandit Locke for some years now. In return for her efforts, I agreed to return to her the rights and monies of her father and redeem her name and the bandit Locke".

"Tell me where to find her"

"Sire, in the short time I spent with them, I found Locke to be possessive of the lady. If you were to find her alone, it might be safer for everyone involved" George cautiously advised.

Over the next few weeks, John sent his men to watch the small house, noting the times that Locke and his men left.

"Come, the fresh air will do you good, you've spent too much time inside" Francois encouraged.

"I'm not feeling to well, you go ahead; steal some poor aristocrat's money so we can eat" she watched them ride off. She was not her normal self, her body was changing. She was with child and not by Francois.

"Your highness, we have been watching the house as you commanded. The lady keeps to the home; the men ride away and return hours later with bags of money and jewels" the captain reported.

"Thank you captain".

But the guard's presence was not going unnoticed.

"Sir, we are being watched" Bloom pointed out.

Locke knew exactly who was watching them.

"What happened at the castle?" he asked Marguerite.

"I did my job" she replied.

"I suspect, my dear that it became more than a job".

"François, it was a job. We were asked to find the assassin and protect the king, nothing more".

"I have always been a believer in trust and loyalty. We have been together for a long time; I would not want to believe that everything we have worked for would disappear because of your change of heart. We are being watched; if go out, take extra bullets and use the forest for protection".

"I will" kissing him, she watched them ride off.

"There is it, sire" the captain pointed out the small wooden cabin.

"Is she alone?".

"Locke and his men are gone".

"Remember, we must use caution, do not use your weapons unless you must" John silently approached the house.

Entering the house, he was surprised. For a man of his reputation, Locke did not rely on fancy furnishing.

"Francois?" Marguerite heard footsteps.

Even without the finery she wore at the ball, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her unbound hair and simple peasant clothes seemed to make her even more beautiful.

"Close your eyes" his breath on her neck sent shivers throughout her body as he latched the necklace together.

"My necklace, you found it".

"Marry me".

"Yes" without hesitation, she kissed him.

"Marguerite!" Francois's voice broke through.

"You!" she backed away from John and ran to Francois who was surrounded by the king's guards.

Don't you love when you end a chapter at a certain point, just to hear pleading and begging for next chapter? I do. I know its wrong, but I like to make my audience squirm just a little ;). Anyway, you know the drill, send some love and the next chapter will be on its way ASAP.


	7. Nope, not yet

If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 7

Word spread quickly through the castle that Parsifal and the Bandit Locke were both within the castle walls. But while the bandit and his men were escorted to the dungeon, Parsifal was taken to one of the guest bedrooms.

Marguerite stood in the room, a whirl of emotions running through her when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" John asked from the other side.

"It's your castle".

Gently placing the bag of coins and the parchment on the bureau, he watched her for a moment. The woman he met at the ball was gone, replaced by a woman who looked scared and unsure.

"If I am to be your prisoner, sire, then I wish to be brought down to the dungeon with Francois".

"You are far from a prisoner, milady, in fact you are my savior. Without you, I would be dead and my kingdom in shambles" hearing the lilt in her voice regarding the bandit Locke, he knew winning her over would not be easy.

"I was hired to do a job; sire and I completed the job".

"For that milady, as promised, I have brought the money and the deed to your father's land and title".

"What of my stepmother and stepsisters?" she asked.

"That is your decision".

"Pardon me, highness, the bandit wishes a word with the lady" the captain poked his head in.

"Do you like the room?" John asked, unsure of her response.

"If you excuse me, Francois needs me".

"Milady, I was hoping you would stay with me" he said quietly.

"He is the only family I have known since my parents…" she burst out but then grew silent.

"Something we have in common".

"If you excuse me, sire…" she started to leave.

"Whose child do you carry?" John asked.

"How?" her face turned pale.

"When I was a boy, I watched many of my father's horses give birth; I know the look of a mother".

"Yours" she turned away from him.

"Do you love him?" John asked gently.

"I don't know".

"When I asked you to be my queen, Marguerite, I meant what I said. I need a queen who will be my right hand, who will help me to decide what is best for my people. There are many who seek to meet their own needs by using myself and my crown. I need a strong queen who will not only be my wife and mother of my child, but a partner".

Still unsure but knowing that somehow this was the right way she murmured "yes".

Kissing her gently, he looked into her green eyes glittering with tears and prayed that they would work out.

"Excuse me" with the guard by her side she ran down to the dungeon.

"Free him" John called out.

"Marguerite, thank god, I was worried about you" the guard unlocked the door.

"You are free to go, no one will stop you from leaving" she could not face him.

"You're not coming?" the look on his face was heartbreaking.

"I carry his child; I am to be his queen" she forced herself to remain stoic.

"I told you she would betray us" Bloom snapped.

He was held back by the guards.

"Mark my words, Marguerite, he will betray you" Francois and the men disappeared.

"How is your dinner?" John asked hours later. Their first meal as each other's intended were awkward and quiet.

"Fine thank you".

They finished the rest of the meal in silence.

"Marguerite" he caught her arm as she walked up the stairs.

"Not tonight" acquiescing to her request, he watched her walk upstairs.

The next day, after his daily morning meeting with the council, he excused himself.

"Highness" the young maid looked shocked.

"Allow me" he took the tray from her.

The maid looked shocked, but allowed him to take the tray. Entering the room, he gently placed the tray on the table. He watched her sleep, her dark hair covering her pale face and wet pillow. She had pledged her life to him, as wife, queen and mother of his children. As she began to stir, he decided to not disturb her. Placing the rose on the tray he left the room, he left, knowing that in his heart, they were meant for one another and all she needed was time.

"Pardon, my lady, Sir Summerlee has arrived" the maid quietly knocked several days later.

"Uncle Arthur".

"It has been too long".

"I knew it was you at the ball, I've worried about you all these years" he signaled the servants to bring in the portrait.

"Your father had this commissioned before she died. After your father remarried, I thought it was best to save it until the time was appropriate".

"Mama" Marguerite murmured. Lady Margaret's hair was lighter and her skin darker than her daughter's but each woman held the same bewitching green eyes.

"I hear you are to be called that yourself soon".

"I am" her voice started to waver.

"Do you love him?" Arthur asked.

"Yes".

"Have you told him?".

"No".

"He loves you, I see it his eyes. He is young, but he is a good man, he will be a good husband and father" neither knew it but John had stopped at her door.

"Francois".

"They were let go, unharmed. He did a good thing, Marguerite, taking you in, but this is your time for something else. I have known King John as long as I have known you and I guarantee that everything will be fine" John snuck away quietly, knowing that if he wished to gain her confidence and hear from her own lips her love for him, he had to do something.

The next day, the maid again knocked quietly.

"I beg your pardon, milady, but his majesty wishes that you join him in the council hall".

"Lord Chancellor" she greeted George outside the council chamber.

"My name, my lady, is George" curling her arm under his, she let him escort her into the council chamber.

"You may call me Marguerite, in private, of course"

"Gentlemen, as I'm sure, you have previously heard, I am to be married. My lords, this is Lady Marguerite, she has consented to be my bride. I expect that she is shown the same respect and courtesy that you have bestowed on my brother and I" placing his hand on the small of her back, it was clear that his mind was made up.

"Sire, with all due respect, the woman you marry must be from the right family, she must have breeding …".

"My father, sir, was the late Viscount of Krux, I assure you I was brought up properly" seeing the spitfire in her eyes, John almost laughed. She would do fine as queen.

After dinner, Marguerite started exploring the library.

"Do you like?" John asked.

"It's been so long," she murmured, running her fingers over the volumes of books.

"This was my brother's favorite room".

"Do you miss him?" she heard the change in his voice.

"Its easier with you here" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Pardon, highness, your guests are here" his captain knocked.

"Guests?" Marguerite asked.

"I think its time we set something's straight" as they entered the main chamber, Alice and her daughters paced.

"Do you think, mother, that he has changed his mind?" Narnia asked.

"I hope so, after that woman he spent all his time with the ball with, he may have seen the light".

"Good evening ladies" John greeted them. Alice forced herself to hold her tongue; she knew the woman looked familiar.

"Majesty".

"I have called you here, milady because according to my records, Marguerite is the heir to her father's will and I wonder why she has not been able to have access to what is rightfully hers".

"Sire, let me explain. She was a willful child, I tried to teach her, but she refused. She ran away before I could tell her of her rights".

"The reason she has not seen me, majesty, is because she kicked me out. It is not because I was willful, it is because she was unable to give my father a son and without a male heir of her blood, she was unable to legally gain control of my father's fortune".

"Is this true, milady?".

"It is partly true, majesty, but it has been many years, one sometimes does not say things one means".

"Excuse us" he pulled her aside.

"Do you whatever you wish, I never want to see them again".

"Ladies, you will be given appropriate accommodations, but until then, I believe it is appropriate that you pack your belongings and remove yourselves from the property".

"Please sire, do not make us leave, it is the only home we have ever known" Brywik begged.

"I am sorry ladies, but the decision was not mine to make".

"Majesty, I beg of you, do not marry her. She is a whore, like her mother, the child she carries is not yours. Take me or my sister, we will be obedient wives and give many sons, please" Narnia burst out.

"Madam, I suggest you teach your daughter some manners" John left the room with Alice and her daughters bowing till they reached the floor and he didn't care.

"Marguerite?" he called out. He found her in her bedroom huddled on the bed, her face red and teary.

"My mother may have not been the daughter of a duke or a count, but she was no whore".

"Your mother was a strong, beautiful woman, and you, my love, are just like her".

"You know what they will say, the child is not yours" she faced him.

"I have never once cared what they said. I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and nothing, not even the jealous lies of others will tear us apart. I will protect you, no matter what" he promised.

"I love you, John".

"And I love you, Marguerite" they stood together, each depending on for love and strength, for they knew that the days ahead would not be easy.

At the same time, Veronica struggled through the forest. Her beautiful hair gone, her concern was for finding Ned and caring for the child growing within her. Knowing that it would be dark soon, she prepared for the night.

"What, where am I?" Ned struggled to find his way. The last thing he remembered was Veronica's kiss and the world going dark. But it was not Veronica, it was her aunt. Grabbing onto the reins of his horse that had miraculously appeared, he climbed on and prayed for the best.

Months later, there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. After riding for what seemed an endless amount of time, Ned heard what seemed to be a memory.

"Veronica?" he grasped into the darkness.

"Ned?" she asked. She had not seen him since her aunt had banished her from the tower and had become reliant on the woods around her to survive.

"A child?" as he relied on her for support to reach the tent, he felt her growing abdomen.

"Our child".

"I missed you" as she cradled his head in her lap and started to cry, her tears landed in his eyes.

"I can see" the world became light again.

"I love you" for the first time in months, he saw her beautiful face for real, not just in his memory.

They spent the night in Veronica's makeshift tent, knowing that the next morning, Ned would want to return home.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked nervously.

"You are the only I love, you are the one I want to marry, they will love you" he assured her.

"Prince Edward is back! Prince Edward is back!" word spread quickly through the castle.

Walking up the grand staircase, Veronica had never seen such opulence in her life.

"Brother" John embraced Ned with open arms.

"It has been too long" John's focus shifted to the blond whose eyes seemed to grow bigger with every step.

"John, this is Veronica, who has consented to marry me. My love, this is my brother, John".

"Highness" Veronica bowed.

"No need for that, we are to be family, call me John" he motioned for a servant to find Marguerite.

"John, what is it?",

Marguerite and Veronica stared at each other for a moment, unable to comprehend that except for the difference in hair color, they very much like sisters, both betrothed to the royal brothers of Roxtonia and both heavy with child.

"This is the woman who has ensnared my brother's heart?" Ned hugged the woman who was to be his brother's wife.

"And this is the brother who I have so much about".

Later that night, in the library, Marguerite returned the book to its place when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm sorry, I have never seen so many books in one place" Veronica ran her hand over the bindings.

"So we are to be sisters" Marguerite said.

"I've always wanted a sister" Veronica replied quietly.

"So have I".

In the dungeon, Alice sneaked in, stepping over the sleeping guard.

"You wish my help, my lady?" Rice asked.

"My daughters are unwed and there are only two men who are worthy of my daughters".

"And you wish me to help you rid of the obstacles that stand between your daughters and these men?" Rice asked.

"Of course"

"If you have not noticed, milady, I am locked up right now".

"Easily undone" removing the key from her pocket she unlocked the door.

"For your help, milady, I shall help you with what you desire".

I know it's a long chapter, but it's done. So for all of my effort, why not make me smile and send a review? Please


	8. Danger On The Horizon

If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 8

"Pardon me, majesties, the messenger said it was urgent" the page bowed.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"There has been a scuffle at the border. The ambassador of Elevyn demands our presence".

"He won't settle for George or another member of the council?" Ned asked.

"Apparently not. He says that if we do not personally deal with the situation, the border towns will not survive the night" John did not want to leave, but he knew they must. Marguerite and Veronica were growing larger as their due dates rapidly approached and with some of the court still publicly voicing their concern about their upcoming marriages, their safety was very much a concern.

"If we must, we must" Ned conceded.

"It'll only be for three days, the absolute latest. I'll be back before you know it" he kissed her gently as they prepared for their journey to the border.

"Be careful".

"I will" she watched him prepare to ride off.

"It's a boy" she called out.

"What? How do you know?" his eyes grew wide as ran back to her.

"I just know".

"Sire, please".

A few feet away, Ned and Veronica struggled to say their goodbyes.

"Must you go?".

"It's only for a few days".

"But the rumors" somehow, word of Veronica's origin and powers had spread.

"People talk, they always have and always will. George and Arthur are always near by. You are to be my wife; no one can hurt you" kissing her gently, he got on his horse and rode off".

Marguerite and Veronica watched as the men rode off, after all it was only three days.

"Only three days" each murmured out loud.

Then they both laughed, they were grown women who had lived without these men for their entire life and all of a sudden, spending three days without John and Ned would feel like an eternity.

"Pardon my lady, the dressmaker has arrived" one of the maids interrupted their silence.

"Thank you" turning around, Marguerite and Veronica returned to the castle.

"Are you sure this will look real?" the voice asked.

"I assure it, it is enough" Rice was not sure who this person was, but this person fit perfectly into the plan.

End of chapter 8, sorry it's so short, but I needed to move story along. So I kindly, ask for a review of this current chapter so I may begin the next chapter.


	9. Accusations

-If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

- Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 9

"Tomorrow" Veronica murmured to herself as she walked downstairs to join Marguerite for breakfast. The letter that the messenger brought said that their trip was successful. The border towns were still standing and the people were safe.

"Good morning" Marguerite greeted her as breakfast was served.

"Morning" Veronica replied as George ran in, his face pale.

"There is an order for your deaths by pyre. The charge is witchcraft".

"Witchcraft!"

"She was right" Veronica murmured.

"Who signed the order?" Marguerite demanded.

"I believe it is your beloved" Rice walked in, his men pushing George out of the way.

"Impossible".

"Since both their highnesses will not be back till tomorrow and the people demand an execution, I must follow through with their orders. I am next line".

"How?" George demanded.

"I am surprised, Lord Chancellor that you do not know. Very well, I shall tell you. My mother was a chamber maid of their highnesses grandmother. She has a brief affair with the king and I was born. But my mother only a chamber maid and many objected to my position as royal heir. My father compromised, I was given a title, but not made heir. So, as you can see, while my nephews are gone, I am king".

"When John returns…".

"I do believe, wench, you should be referring to him as his highness and you both are charged with witchcraft".

"The council will not allow this".

"The council has. I suggest, my lord chancellor you go along, treachery is not a charge I would like to add to the list" Rice smugged.

"Their majesties will not stand for this" George watched as Marguerite and Veronica were led to the dungeon.

"I'm sorry" Veronica murmured as they stood in the cell.

"Your innocent, we both are. Someone wants us out of the way".

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"Alice" Marguerite growled. There was only one person who could have been behind this.

"Actually, it was I who gave Sir Rice the document" Danielle stepped into the light.

"Aunt" Veronica paled.

"I don't know what I've done to you, but I demand you retract the statement" Marguerite growled.

"It's not what you've done to me, what she has done. I warned you about those who would use your powers against you, but you didn't listen to me" Danielle pointed to Veronica.

"Please, I beg, for the children, do not let them burn us".

"For the children, that's an interesting statement. Perhaps if it was my child and not his, you would not be in this predicament" Locke stepped up to the bars, his men behind him.

"It's an interesting thing, love. You give everything for that one person and then they just decide that you're not good enough. Betrayal is a two way street, my dears. We'll be watching tomorrow, enjoy your last day". They disappeared as mysteriously as they appeared.

"We'll be fine, this is a ruse. John and Ned will be back tomorrow" Marguerite tried to convince herself that everything would be ok, but her instincts were telling her otherwise.

"John, wherever you are, come home quickly" as she covered her abdomen, she did what she hadn't done in years, she prayed.

I've hit a road block, so to speak with this story. Therefore it seems appropriate to end the chapter here. I know, it seems dramatic, but fairy tales do eventually reach their happy endings. You know the drill; I don't have to tell you how to review, please?


	10. Saved

-If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

- Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

- I thought about adding Finn to the story, buts it's complicated enough.

Chapter 10

The crowd gathered as Marguerite and Veronica were led to the center of the square.

"Burn them! Burn them!" the crowd chanted.

"Do you deny the charge?" the priest asked.

"I will not deny what I know is not the truth".

"For your sins, mistresses, you shall burn in this life and the next" the wood around them was lit.

"The crown is as good as yours" Alice turned to her daughters.

As the fire burned closer to their bodies and the smoke overwhelmed their senses, all the women could think of was the children growing inside them and the pain of being accusation fresh in their mind.

"Marguerite" Veronica struggled to breathe.

"When were dead, we can haunt them for the rest of their lives".

"Ned, where are you?" Veronica asked as the world went dark around her. Next to her, Marguerite fell silent as the fumes overtook her mind.

As John, Ned and the men approached the square, they noticed the crowd.

"What's going on?" Ned asked.

"The witches are being burned" the boy pointed to the center, where there flames started to lick the bottom of the skirts.

"Marguerite!"

"Veronica!" the rode toward the center as fast as they could.

"Release them now!".

The fire was put out as the women were cut down.

"Who ordered this?" John bellowed.

The crowd grew silent as the accusers disappeared.

"How are they?" John and Ned jumped up as the physician exited Veronica's room.

"If you hadn't arrived when you did, they would have died".

"Will they wake up?",

"It's not a question of if, not when. If they wake up, I strongly suggest bed rest until the children are born, including withholding marital relations. Any unnecessary stress may force birth before its time" The physician gathered his belongings and departed.

"I want too see the council, right now" John charged toward the council hall.

"I want to know who ordered the pyre and I want to know now".

"But your majesty, it was you who ordered it" one council member spoke up bravely.

"Why would I order the pyre for the women my brother and I are marrying?" Ned demanded.

"I do not know sire, Sir Rice gave us the order, he convinced us that they has bewitched you" they were shown the order.

"That is not my handwriting".

"Pardon me, majesties, Sir Rice and accomplices have been found" they dragged in, surrounded by guards.

"Who freed him?" John bellowed.

The council remained silent.

"Who freed him?" Ned's voice echoed louder than his brother's.

"An angel freed me. An angel who has seen the light and knows that the wives you need are far from the women who you claim to want to marry" Rice entered the room.

"And who, may I ask, are these women who you think would be better wives for us?".

"The Viscountess's daughter's, Narnia and Brywik. As we speak, they are touring the rooms".

Marguerite awoke to hear female voices getting. They were not the voices she would have liked to hear.

"I think mother, this, will be the first thing to do" As she slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see Narnia and Alice pointing the picture of Lady Margaret.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"Don't you mean my room?" Narnia smirked.

"Where is John?" Marguerite's first instinct was to cover her abdomen.

"His majesty is eagerly awaiting me, his future queen, while you, will always be his whore and your child, a bastard who will never inherit the throne" Alice stood back, this was the moment she was waiting for. She thought marrying Henri, a Viscount with a fortune several times the size of her first husband's was a coup. But this was better; her daughters would be queen and princess.

"Marguerite?" Arthur rushed in, relieved to see that she had survived.

"Sir Summerlee" Alice always regarded the man as a nuisance, but he was also a very powerful nuisance and she knew this was one obstacle she could not overcome.

"Milady" Arthur had never fully approved of Alice, but right now, there more important things to worry about.

"Inform his majesty that she is awake" the maid hovering over the door ran toward the council hall.

Across the hall, Veronica had begun to wake up.

"Veronica?" standing over was what she swore was a mirror image.

"Mother?" she asked, still groggy.

"Yes, dearest" the haze cleared as she finally opened her eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" she noticed the redheaded Brywik going through her clothes.

"This is to be my room, your things should certainly not be here" Brywik replied in the same tone that her sister used in Marguerite's room.

"Veronica" Ned ran in, not seeing Brywik.

"Sire, I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the gardens?" Brywik asked, trying to pull him away from the bed.

"Another time" he tried to talk to Veronica, who turned away from him.

"Please, we want to see our daughter" they heard a commotion from the hallway.

"What is going on here? Release them" the couple struggled against the wall of guards.

"Majesty, we do not mean to cause trouble. We only ask to see our daughter, we have not seen her in many years" Thomas pulled his emotional wife to her feet.

"Are you Veronica's parents?" one look at Abigail's tear strewn face and Ned knew exactly who they were.

"We only ask to see her for a moment; the voodoo witch took her right after she was born" Abigail begged.

"Release them" they were given a proper escort to Veronica's room.

"Highness…" Brywik begged.

"Milady, please" Brywik was unhappily escorted out of the room.

No reviews, huh? That's ok, glad I'm saved Marguerite and Veronica from burning, letting them die would have killed the story anyway. I would appreciate a review or two, but if you don't want to, that's fine.


	11. No So Happily Ever After

-If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

- Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 11

"Marguerite?" John asked as Alice and Narnia were unhappily escorted from the room.

"Leave me alone" removing the engagement ring from her finger, she let it drop onto the bed.

"Talk to me" he begged.

"Tell her how much I love her" he told Arthur as he left the room with a pronounced sadness in his form.

In Veronica's room, Ned left, promising to return.

"That boy loves you; I see it in his eyes"

"If he loves me, why would he let them say those things about me? He knew what I was when he asked me to marry him." Fresh tears appeared.

"He is a prince; he could have chosen any woman in the world, but he chose you" Thomas tried to comfort his daughter.

"I don't want to marry him, not anymore" she removed the ring from her hand.

"Veronica…".

"Abigail, she needs time".

Knowing that her husband was right, Abigail pulled back.

"Veronica?" Marguerite gently knocked.

"Your ok" the woman hugged.

"Marguerite, these are my parents" they faced the older couple.

"Nice to meet you".

"Are you staying?" Veronica asked.

"I can't; I'm going to my father's house. You're welcome to join me".

"I beg your pardon my lady, their majesties wish for you to join them in the council hall when you're ready" the maid quietly knocked.

"Tell them we'll be there shortly" holding their heads high with Thomas and Abigail them, Marguerite and Veronica walked toward the hall.

"Why are we going?" Veronica asked.

"If John and Ned are to marry Alice's daughters, we will remind them that they maybe the royal brides, but we claim the rights of first born".

They entered the hall greeted eagerly by George, whose warm smile was the best medicine.

"My ladies" he bowed and gave each of them a warm hug as Veronica introduced her parents and they were escorted to their seats.

"Do you admit that you conspired to kill Lady Marguerite and Lady Veronica?" John asked.

"If was for your own good, they have bewitched you" Rice remained defiant.

"Whatever they are or aren't, despite any grudges any of you may have, they the heirs to the royal line. They will be our wives".

"Majesty, something has come up that I believe will help to solve the problem" George opened the scroll as one of his advisors whispered in his ear.

"On this day, I, King William the II proclaim that my son, John Richard is officially betrothed to Marguerite Theresa, daughter of Henri, Viscount of Krux" George closed the scroll as Marguerite ran out with Arthur and John behind her. The only other sound was a scream from Narnia.

"You knew about this" she accused John.

"I knew of a betrothal, I didn't know it was you. If I had known I would found you" John begged.

"Did you know about this, Uncle?" Marguerite's angry gaze shifted to Arthur.

"I did".

"No one bothered to tell me, that makes perfect sense. When were going to tell me? After I was dead, my ashes scattered and I was denounced a witch?" she felt the world going shaky around her as John caught her.

"Come back, I'll fix this" he begged.

"Put me down" using Arthur as crutch she walked back to the hall.

"We have one more piece of business, majesty. The betrothal contract is unbreakable, but Veronica is not of high birth, the law says that a royal may only marry someone of high birth" one of the council members spoke up.

Alice smiled, one of two wasn't bad.

"Majesties, am not my father's heir?" using Arthur as a crutch, Marguerite called out.

"Of course" John replied.

"As my father's heir, I wish to disinherit my stepmother and transfer all rights to Master Layton" a murmur ran through the room as Alice screamed.

All eyes turned to Thomas and Abigail.

"I thank you for the honor; milady and I accept the position".

A second scream rang through the air, from Alice.

Hours later, Marguerite quietly knocked.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready" neither wanted to say goodbye, but they knew they couldn't stay.

"Marguerite, I cant thank you enough" the elation on Thomas's face was obvious.

"You're a good man; I know my father would approve of you"

"Marguerite, you can't go, please" John begged.

"I can and I will. You will know when your son arrives".

"Veronica, I never was interested in her to begin with" Ned also begged as he grabbed her hand.

"Do not assume that I am stupid, sir" pulling her hand out his, she walked away.

"I don't think you should go" Arthur advised as the last of their belongings were piled into the cart.

"I think you of all people, uncle, would understand our reasons".

"I do understand, but for your children, I believe its best if you stay".

"Your uncle has point, he deserves the courtesy of at least listened to" Abigail offered.

"If you marry them, the rights your children will have to the thrown will be indisputable. Your son, Marguerite, will be his royal highness, second in line to the throne. He will be king when he grows up and no one will be able to say that he is the bandit's son".

"Is that what you think is best, uncle?" Marguerite asked quietly.

"Yes, child, for the both of you, I believe it is the best course of action".

The women looked at each other, knowing that Arthur was right.

"We'll stay" Veronica said.

John and Ned were thrilled to see Marguerite and Veronica return and accept the rings, but they also knew that these next months would not be easy.

With that squared away, a week later, they council sat in chambers at the conspirators were sentenced.

Danielle, Rice and Locke, with his men, were sentenced to the same punishment that they had given to Marguerite and Veronica: death by pyre.

But when it came to Alice and her daughters, Marguerite asked to choose the punishment.

"Your punishment will not be to die, but to live as paupers and outcasts, far away from these borders. If I even hear that you have attempted to enter Roxtonia, I will find you and kill you myself".

Three days later, Marguerite and Veronica, on the arm of Arthur and Thomas were escorted to the alter, where John and Ned were waiting.

The crowd cheered minutes later as the vows were finished and the couples walked together for the first time as husband and wives.

And the lived happily ever after….. Sorry, not just yet ;).

Did you think I would let the story end like this? Sorry, I have a couple more chapters in me. You know the drill, read and review and I'll do the same for you.


	12. Happily Ever After

-If absolutely must read the disclaimer, it is in chapter 1 & 2

- Review, reviews, reviews, the more you do, the better I do.

Chapter 12

Six months later

"Do you think they're coming?" Ned asked.

"We'll find out"

On the other side of the door, Marguerite and Veronica prepared to make their entrance. After giving birth to their children six weeks ago, the physician gave them both a clean bill of health and happily informed them that they could move beyond the confines of their suites.

It seemed coincidence that hours after Marguerite began her labor, Veronica began hers. With her uncle by her side, Marguerite delivered on her promise, a healthy baby boy. Named his Royal Highness, Prince William Henri Arthur III, the boy was equal parts his mother and father.

Hours later, a similar scream came from Veronica's room.

"You can do it, Veronica" Thomas coached his daughter as Abigail used the birthing techniques taught to the protectors for many generations.

"It's a girl" Abigail's joy was obvious as she passed her newborn granddaughter to the assistant behind her. The legacy of the protector would live on.

"And a boy" with a final scream, Veronica pushed her son into the world.

Named Her Royal Highness, Princess Aundrea Abigail Margaret and His Royal Highness, Prince James Thomas William, Ned and Veronica's children were welcomed as warmly as their cousin.

After checking on their children and leaving instructions with the wet nurses, they stood at the doors to the ballroom.

"Their royal highnesses, Queen Marguerite and Princess Veronica" the crowd bowed as they made their way to their seats.

"Majesties, I hope I am not the first to congratulate you on the birth of your children" Lord Calderon, Ambassador of Elevyn, along with his daughters Elena and Jenna, approached the throne.

"Thank you my lord, you are far from the first" Veronica smiled, ignoring the fact that the ambassador's daughters were openly flirting with her husband and brother in law.

As the orchestra played, Marguerite and Veronica joined their husbands on the dance floor.

Hours later, the palace was quiet and the ballroom, packed hours before, was empty.

"Majesties, I bid you a good evening" George, with his coat on, bowed and walked out.

As soon as he was out of sight, Marguerite and Veronica yanked their hands from their husbands.

"Did you notice, Marguerite, how pretty the ambassador's daughters were?" Veronica asked.

"It's too bad there young, every royal needs a slut once in a while" the doors to their suites slammed behind them, the silence echoing throughout the halls.

The brothers looked at one another with frustration. In public, Marguerite and Veronica had what every woman in the kingdom wished for; married to the royal brothers and mothers of the heirs to the royal line. But when the doors to were closed, that was a different story. Although the children were born without complications, their anger simmered still beneath the surface.

"John, I didn't see you there" before going to bed, Marguerite stepped in to check on her son, not knowing that John stood over Will's crib.

"You looked beautiful tonight".

"Not tonight" he started to reach for her, but she pulled away, again. Watching her walk away, he wondered where the woman he fell in love had gone to.

"Thank you for coming tonight" Ned stammered out, not sure what to talk to Veronica about. Like his brother, he found his relationship with Veronica died the moment the vows were complete.

"Did you honestly believe I would stay up here while you had all the fun?" she asked icily.

"I noticed your parents weren't there" he searched for something to talk to her about.

"My father threw his back out" she replied with the same tone.

"I hope he feels better" Ned walked out, feeling dismayed.

The brothers faced each other in the hall, sharing the same expression. Maybe one day they would actually live happily ever after.

"Marguerite, how are you?" Abigail entered the nursery a few days later.

"I'm fine" .

"You have a fine son; he must make you and John proud".

"He does" there was no hiding the sadness on her face.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Veronica walked in, with the nurse and her children.

"I've been spending so much time with your father that I needed to get out" she kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek before reaching for her grandchildren.

"If excuse me, I think he needs his nap" Marguerite left mother and daughter alone.

"Abigail, there you are. I was going to send over our family physician" the tension between Ned and Veronica was palpable as he walked in.

"Thank you Ned, that's not necessary, he should be out of bed in a day or two" Veronica remained silent and her eyes turned down.

"If you excuse me, I have something to attend to" Ned walked out, not looking at Veronica.

"You know that he didn't sign that order" Abigail knew well of the troubles between her daughter and son-in-law.

"I still hear their voices in my head…".

"You must forgive him, Veronica, not only for your children, but for yourself".

"I can't".

"I know you love him, tell him so" Abigail left, hoping that her daughter could finally be happy.

Hours later, Veronica knocked on Marguerite's door.

"When did you know you loved John?".

"When I knew we connected" she smiled for a moment, remembering the butterflies in her stomach when she realized how much she loved him.

"When did you know you loved Ned?"

"When he kept coming back, knowing how dangerous it was" Veronica also smiled, remembering the man who despite the obstacles and no knowledge of who she was, won her over.

The women looked at each other, realizing that they could no longer hate their husbands.

A few days later, Veronica saw her chance. Lord Calderon was finishing up his business with the council. With the council meeting breaking for an hour, Ned took his children for a walk in the garden. While Jamie was content to stay in the carriage, Aundrea, nicknamed Andy for her outgoing nature, lay happily in her father's arms.

"Majesty, you have beautiful children" Jenna approached him slyly.

"Thank you, milady, I'd like to think so" Andy happily giggled.

"Ned, there you are" hiding her nerves, Veronica walked up to them.

"Princess" Jenna bowed.

Responding with a polite smile, Veronica turned back to her husband.

"If you excuse me, its time for their nap" she started to wheel the carriage away.

"Ned, one more thing" she kissed him gently.

Not looking at his face, she walked away, wiping away the tears.

"Excuse me" he ran after her.

"Veronica?" he knocked on the nursery door.

"I wonder what your children will look like?" she asked

"Whose children?".

"Yours and hers".

"I have only two children, with you and I want more, only with you" he replied.

"Why were you flirting with her?" she faced him, fighting off tears.

"You can't fault me for wanting female company, we rarely talk or spend time together and when we do, it's not the way we should be together".

"I'm sorry" she cried on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry" he kissed her and she kissed him back, months of separation and pain disappearing in an instant.

As Ned and Veronica were making up, John was talking to Lord Calderon and Elena, who was eagerly asking John about his country.

"I apologize, majesty, my daughter is far too bold".

"I have learned, my lord, that a strong woman is an asset, you should be proud of your daughter's nature".

"Thank you, majesty" Elena's face turned bright red.

"John, can I talk to you for a minute?" Marguerite appeared in the hallway.

"Your Highness" the lord and his daughter bowed.

"Excuse me" they disappeared into an empty corridor.

"What?" he asked shocked that she was not barking at him or pushing him away.

Unsure what to say to him, she kissed him with everything she had and walked away.

"I wonder sometimes what they might think of Will" she heard his footsteps as he entered the room.

"Who, love?" Will shifted his head to her shoulder to comfort her, already knowledgeable of his mother's many moods.

"Our parents".

"I believe they would adore him and any other children we may have. I also believe that they knew what they were doing when they betrothed us" at the sight of his father, Will cooed and reached for John, who took him from his mother's arms.

"What would have happened if they hadn't betrothed us and we just happened to meet?" for the first time in months, he saw the real Marguerite, the woman who stole his heart and had yet to return it.

"I believe we were destined to be together, with or without our parent's decision".

"I'm sorry, I was scared, you're my husband, I have no right to deny you…" everything that she held in was let out in a fury of tears.

"You and I were meant to be and no one can ever change that fact" they kissed for the first time in months and as they leaned into one another, they finally felt like they were a real family.

Two days later, after Lord Calderon and his daughters started on their journey home, the children were packed up to Tom and Abigail's for a few days as their parents went their separate ways to celebrate their marriages the way they should have been celebrated months ago.

As the sun rose the next morning, it seemed like the whole world was smiling and they could finally live happily ever after.

There, done, finally, it's over. I feel sated, how about you? Now can I have a review, please?


End file.
